dccomicsshareduniversefilmsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: Origins of Krypton
Superman: Origins of Krypton is a 2018 superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero Superman. It is the fifth main installment in the DC Comics Shared Universe Films and the fifth installment of Phase One. It takes place after the events of Aquaman and Green Lantern, but in terms of the overall storyline, half of the film precedes all of the films set in the DC Comics Shared Universe Films. It was directed by Zach Snyder and stars Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman, Amy Adams as Lois Lane, Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross and Michael Shannon as General Zod. The film spawned two sequels, Superman: Doomsday and Superman: Crisis On Infinite Earths. Plot 33 years prior to the movie, Jor-El, Saint Walker and Martian Manhunter talk about the Blue Lantern Battery that is in Saint Walker's hands. Jor-El tells them that the planet does not have enough escape pods so if they want to live they must fly away. Saint Walker tells him that he can save him and his family. Jor-El tells him that he deserves to die. He gets back to his wife, Lara where they are attacked by Jor-El's enemy General Zod and his wife Faora. Lara manages to escape and get her baby into an escape pod. Jor-El sends Zod and Faora to the Phantom Zone letting them escape the explosion of Krypton. Jor-El sends his 21 year old niece, Kara, to take care of his son. Their son, named Kal-El, is sent off. However, Kara is stopped by her father, Zor-El and she sends herself off by Zor-El sends a Krptonian meteor her way causing her to crash on earth and be stuck in between galaxies. In the present day, Kal-El has been adopted by Martha and Jonathan Kent but the latter has died since. Clark goes looking for more facts about his origins when Martha tells him they found him in a spaceship. He ends up in the arctic where he finds a cave. There are many El Family crest symbols. He finds an escape pod covered in snow. He takes it out and discovers Kara. He breaks it open and finds Lois Lane following him. She gives him a ride back to Metropolis where they meet Pete Ross. A flat black disk lands on the street. Clark eventually brings Kara to her senses. She asks how long its been. She tells him that she should be 54 years old. Lane and Ross are told their secret after Kara revealed that she was in between worlds. Zod and Faora come out of the black disk. Clark and Kara fight them with their Kryptonian powers. The world is shown that two more heroes are there to protect them. Lane and Ross both work for the Daily Planet run by Perry White. Clark gets a job there. Kara decides that for her own good she leaves to live a normal life as Linda Danvers. In a final scene, Clark, being called by the press Superman, is approached by John Jones saying that there are a lot more people like him. Foreshadowing The Justice League, Clark is hanging out at a gym in Metropolis, when he is approached by John Jones again, who relays Kent with an assignment with the fate of the world in jeopardy. Cast *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross *Rachel G. Fox as Kara Zor-El *Michael Shannon as General Zod *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Antje Traue as Faora *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Cristopher Meloni as Zor-El Appearances Locations *Krypton **Battleground **Throne Roon **Docking Area *Earth **Arctic Circle **Smallville, Kansas ***Kent Farmhouse **Metropolis, Kansas ***Sally's Diner ***The Daily Planet ***Snyder's Gym Events *Battle of Krypton *Battle of Metropolis Items *Superman suit *Supergirl suit *Kryptonian Docking Device Vehicles *Kryptonian Escape Pod *Tractor *Helicopter *Kara's Escape Pod Organizations *Watchtower *Blue Lantern Corps Mentioned *Green Lantern *Alura-El